The Truth About Boredom
by Just Leah
Summary: What does the Truth do when it is not punishing people for performing human transmutation? Now you can find out! Random one shot! Hope you like it. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist!


**A/N: Hola! This is Leah. I am so excited to post my first fic on here! Just so you know, this is a random idea I had while I was working on another fic that I will have to start posting sometime in the near future. This fic was born when I asked myself, "What does the Truth or the Universe or All or One or whoever it is do when people aren't being punished for transmuting humans?" And here it is! But we are just going to refer to the . . . figure . . . as the Truth. Cuz it is much easier. Yes, I know I posted this as an Ed and Al fic, but for some reason the Truth isn't a character! And those two are in it . . . kinda. Well, anyhoo, I hope you enjoy it! Please review! If you send me flames I will roast peeps on them! ^.^**

* * *

The Truth laughed maniacally as it watched Izumi gasping for breath and clutching her stomach before she disappeared.

"She'll be coughing up blood the rest of her life," it said to itself. "Oh, this is good fun."

It sat for a minute, reminiscing on what had just occurred. Another stupid human had gotten the idea into their head that they could bring someone back to life. Boy, were they wrong. The Truth had been surprised by her resilience though. Most were killed in their attempt to bring the dead back. The Truth had only let a few escape with their lives.

The Truth sat for a moment, thinking of nothing in particular, when suddenly a thought popped into its mind. _Now what?_

"Now what indeed." The Truth had a strange habit of talking to itself. "There probably won't be very many people trying human transmutation any time soon." It sighed. "Back to a few years of boredom."

The Truth did all it could to entertain itself. It tried to see how far it could run around the white area that made up the Gate. But that gets boring when one knows it goes on forever and never changes. It spun around a couple of times without looking to see if it would get lost. It would probably take it a few years to get back to its favorite spot if it managed to do so. Too bad for the Truth though, it was omniscient. It found its way back in ten minutes. It tried playing rock, paper, scissors with itself, but then the whole omniscient thing came back into play. And rock, paper, scissors is no fun when you already know what the other person will choose every time. At one point, the Truth even opened the Gate, just looking for company. But the eyes kind of freaked it out, so it closed the Gate back up as quickly as it could.

Eventually, the Truth just plopped down in its favorite spot with a heavy sigh. "This job is so boring. Why can't there be more stupid humans trying transmutation? That would make this so much more exciting! Wait! I should check to see if any humans are thinking about trying transmutation!" The Truth checked on all the humans, looking at their trivial lives, getting more irritated with each person who was not thinking about bringing someone back to life soon.

Then suddenly, the Truth saw two boys sitting in their father's study, reading books on alchemy. "Whoa! What have we here?" the Truth exclaimed to itself. "They seem like they want to bring their mother back to life! What was her name? Trisha? Those Elric brothers just made my day. Well, if this counts as a day in this stupid place."

The Truth quickly sat up, getting ready for the Ed and Al to visit. But then, it started to worry.

"Oh no!" it wailed. "What will I say to them? I used up my store of witty remarks when Izumi came! Now I've got nothing! Hmm. Think. Think!"

The Truth sat with its head in its hands as it came up with things to say. "Um, I will introduce myself of course!" It then proceeded to practice its lines.

"'I am the Truth! And you are an idiot!' No. That won't do."

"'Hi. My name is Truth. What's yours?' No! I already know their names! They are going to think I'm not omniscient if I say that! And I am. . . ."

"'Guten Tag! Wie geht's?' NO! They probably don't even speak German! Aah! I'm hopeless!"

The Truth sat there for a long time, wallowing in misery as it struggled to think of what to say. Suddenly, it had an epiphany.

"I've got it! 'I am the Universe. I am the World. I am God. I am the Truth. I am All. I am One. And I am you.'"

It sat for another long moment. Stunned by its own poetic genius. "I AM A BEAST!" It screamed at the Gate, jumping up and pulling off a victory dance.

"Oh crap!" It checked the Elric brothers' progress. "They are almost here! Okay, do I have everything? Whiteness? Check. Gate? Check. Favorite spot?" It sat down. "Check. Ready to go when you are, stupid humans," It smirked.

"Wait a second, do I look alright? Aah! Where's a mirror when you need one?!"

* * *

**Well, that's it. I hope you liked my randomness! It was fun to write. Please review! It will make me very happy! :D**


End file.
